Action Duel
'"Action Duel"' (アクションデュエル ''Akushon Dyueru) is the way of dueling in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Following on the footsteps of “5D’s Riding Duel” “ZEXAL's AR Duel”, is the brand new “Action Duel” of “ARC-V”. It features “touchable solid visions”. finds an Action Card while riding "Entermate Discover Hippo".]] An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Visions. These Solid Visions surround the entire field and the Duel takes place in the entire area. Unlike previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the monsters Summoned during these Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them, as seen when Yūya rode on "Entermate Discover Hippo". In an Action Duel, a Field Magic Card is activated before the Duel starts. Action Cards are then scattered throughout the field, which either Duelist can search for to aid them. When an Action Card that is a Magic Card is found, it is placed in the hand and can be used right away as if it was a Instant Magic Cards. However, when an Action Card that is a Trap Card is found, it activates right away. When a card is activated, a player can use the Action Cards they found to pay the cost if necessary, as shown when Yūya played his Spell Card "Wonder Balloons" and discarded the Action Cards he found to pay its cost. However, to discourage Duelists from simply hoarding Action Cards, a player may only hold on to one Action Card at a time.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Field Magic Cards may still be activated during Action Duels and their effects are applied in addition to those of the pre-set Action Field.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Similar to Riding Duel rules, a Duelist, and in this case the monster, can evade attacks as the Duelist has until the attack connects to respond with an effect and can continue to search for an Action Card to play. This adds an additional dimension to Duels where a Duelist can use the environment to evade while discovering Action Cards they find to respond with. If a Duelist takes too long between playing cards, such as spending too much time looking for Action Cards, they are penalized with an automatic forfeit. The time limit is roughly around 2-3 minutes.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User "Hokuto Shijima"" Action Duels started when the Leo Corporation invented "Solid Vision with mass". It started in Maiami City and is now popular throughout the world. The Solid Vision with mass is created by a huge device located under the Duel field, which seems to be operated by a person from a control panel. When the Field Magic Card is activated, the device produces several beams of light, which creates the Solid Visions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" LDS was later able to create a portable version of this technology and modify the Lancers' Duel Disks to allow them to reproduce Action Fields and Action Cards using their Duel Disks.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles"If the Solid Vision Machine is shut down during an Action Duel, whether it is due to a malfunction or shut down manually, the Duel is cancelled and no winner is declared.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Hazards Due to the fact that all the scenery, monsters, and effects are solid constructs, there is a real danger of Duelists getting harmed in some way. Ceiling fixtures are subject to falling due to their heavy weight and buildings collapse when structurally compromised, potentially resulting in injuries if one were under said structures Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye", albeit as seen in the case of Sora Shiun'in, it seems this damage is somewhat mitigated as despite having a building crashland on him, he had relatively minor injuries.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" There is even a risk that falling from a high enough distance will cause injury.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" Monster attacks and damaging effects have enough physical force to at least knock a person a considerable distance backwards. It has even been hinted at that death is a very real possibility in an Action Duel, such as when Yuzu almost fell into the lava in the Battle Royale but was saved by Dennis.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" Furthermore, physical interaction with the opponent while unusual and questionable, is permitted, as seen in the Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, with the former, physically assaulting the latter for the entire Duel, arguably causing the loss, but with seemingly no consequences for Isao, while Yaiba had to be attended by a medical team after the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" However, there are different settings of solidity for Action Duel stage. During the Maiami Championship Junior Division, a much softer and bouncier setting is used to ensure that no harm is inflicted on the children Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" Action Duel Styles Thanks to the three-dimensional aspects of the field and monsters, as well as the presence of Action Cards, various Duel Schools have been created different styles of Action Dueling. These different styles combine the Duelists own carefully crafted Deck, with various advantages of the field and Action Cards, though some of these styles are shown to be more suited a specific type of field. So far the known type of Duel styles are: Manga , the Action Fields are created inside a solid sphere.]]Action Duels are present in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga as well, however, it features differences from the anime. * Unlike in the anime, there is no rule limiting the number of Action Cards in a player's hand, but instead, there is a rule in which only one Action Card can be obtained per turn. * Action Fields in the manga involve the Duelists in a sphere-like field, preventing anyone from going in or out until the Duel is over. References }} Navigation Category:Action Category:Duel terms